


The Home Of Good

by Okami_Edits29



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Edits29/pseuds/Okami_Edits29
Summary: This is a place where I'm going to put my nice one-shots for you guys when I haven't been able to post anything else! Lots of Chasefield, Pricefield, Amberfield, PriceMarsh, ChaseMarsh, ChasePrice awaits!





	The Home Of Good

**Author's Note:**

> #1  
> Victoria has been getting closer with Max and asks a slightly hard question when she really didn't mean for it to go too far. But the bumbling hippy always finds a way to stir things up one way or another *FLUFF AND LOVEEEEE*

"Max..." 

The low budget hipster just bounces around my room with her Polaroid camera, smiling as she rearranges all my intricate decorations to fit her camera's needs. 

"I know Victoria, just wait a sec." Her warm laugh doesn't only fill the room, it fills my stomach with butterflies.

Ever since we had to do that group project last week about clashing lives, Max has visited me every day. I make it known I want to visit her room as little as possible after the first two times being in there. I won't admit that I secretly am charmed by it. The first time I ever went into her room, I made it known how incredibly difficult it was to frame anything besides her wall of photos. 

_"You can tell this is the only thing you've ever worked on in this room, Caulfield."_

_"Shut up Victoria, at least my room is welcoming."_

I never got what she meant by that. My room is very welcoming. I have a nice tv, nice couch, beautiful posters (Of mostly me). Hers was either overly messy in some areas, or completely plain in others. Don't even get me started on the dweeb's closet-Or lack thereof. But it was nice seeing her fidget a bit in that room. And it smelled nice, like her. My room always smelt too chemically. Like every candle or scent, I thought was nice didn't fit. But Max somehow turned a naturally dusty room into one that smelled like vanilla and spring. 

"I have a question," I get up and turn my laptop on, typing in the search bar for everyone's favorite video platform on the planet: Youtube. I hear Max far away from behind. "I hopefully have a fulfilling answer." That witty self-doubt. She makes it sound pitiful and smooth at the same time. Max knows what she is and isn't-And she's not too bent about it. She's comfortable with it...

Like... A wet noodle in a bowl of water. It just flops there satisfied... I find her more pleasing than a wet noodle, though. I search through and finally find some quiet music I know Max won't fret over. I like to listen to this music if I have a hard time sleeping- rough nights stuck high and doubtful. Or late night calls with Nathan constantly overstepping his boundaries of hating people. I am a bitch, but he is malicious. I try to imagine a late night call with Max, blushing at how much I want it now. Soft, tired giggles, witty, drunken humor, sweet little subjects she can go on and on about for hours. Sounds like a much-needed contrast against the constant hate I induce and put onto others. Max mellows me down, but only a little bit. '

You can never sleep on a queen bee. 

Turning around, she's still focused on taking pictures. Little ' _whirms'_ sounds come from her camera as the photos come out of it. "Why are you here? Really?" I take a step closer to her before she can notice. I do this to Max too much, cause her to panic for five seconds. Her cheeks flush, her eyes widen and her head snaps up to look at me. I would usually smirk, seeing how adorably funny that reaction always is but I can't do it this time-I'm too curious. I have parted from a lot of friends after that project and Max kept coming to my room. I'm even losing Nathan as we speak. He doesn't like her in here, says she's mushing me up. He sounds exactly like our fathers. The vortex club could give a damn though, besides Courtney and Taylor. Max is actually pretty well-known. I was too blind to see why. 

_Who are you kidding? You always knew why-You were jealous._

I start getting nervous as more time passes than anticipated for Max to answer. She looks scared... Is she using me? Because I'm Victoria Chase? Because I have money and I decided not to bully her anymore? Is she just here to be on my good side like so many others? She must be... That's all people ever use me for. To get what they want. Money, fame, protection, respect. Never to be with me... Never just out of caring. 

"Forget it." I snap. "I understand- Just leave then." I go back to my computer to shut the music off. "Wait...What?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, but her face doesn't disappear. A bunch of memories of the past two weeks flashes through my mind- Her patients with me, her laughter I thought was genuine, her clumsiness I saved her from. I was a fool to even think it meant something. "Victoria..?"

Her voice is closer. I can't have her here anymore. She is just going to try to get back on my good side. "Please, just go." Everything just stops, only the music is heard...Along with my heartbeat. "...Why?" 

Goddammit. When I tell people to leave,  _they leave_. Maxine Caulfield has to be different from everyone else though, doesn't she? "Just. Go."  I feel her close to me and I don't want it. I did, but now I don't. It's suffocating. Max Caulfield is really just a stubborn bitch who uses people. But I deserve it. I treated her like shit, I harassed her, I always tease her, insult her, and never show what I really want. I was getting there... But for any regular human being, they can't just wait for the petty rich girl to sort out her feelings for weeks o show them later. It's always too late, huh? 

"No."

No?

"I'm not going anywhere." 

The nerve!

"This is my dorm!-

"And I didn't get to answer my question!" I turn around, Max's eyes are fuming while her eyebrows are furrowed. "I don't know what the fuck you were thinking Victoria but by that reaction-I can tell you it's very wrong." Max's cheeks are still red, but she swallows it down. She always gets nervous when I give her my full attention. "I am shy! Okay? I'm a loser who has a hard time getting out there right? This question is out there-Or at least my answer to it is and I needed a moment to think and hell, I still do because you make it hard and then what will you think if I am a hundred percent honest, ya know? So go easy on me because I'm nervous but I also don't want to lie but then again maybe I just should but then fuck-I told you I should just lie so now that paints me as untrustworthy for- 

"Max-Shut up and breathe, you lunatic." Max just tightens her shoulders up even more. "Right." 

"That means inhale."

"Right," 

"...Like now, that isn't inhaling." 

"Oh-Right."

Max takes in some much-needed breath, her petite chest rising and filling with oxygen. She looks at me but holds it. 

"Exhale Caulfield." 

Nodding her head, she lets out a huge breath of air-forcing herself to loosen up. She looks at our feet. Her stained converse and my fuzzy purple socks. I crack my toes nervously. I don't know what that was about or what the hell is going on. "Okay, what's up?" I try not hash out. She scared me out of being mad at this point. Max has freakouts-But not babble attacks. 

The hipster just stands there, their arms dangling like vines from a tree. She's uncomfortable. Something about that makes my chest hurt. She isn't comfortable here with me. Without thinking, I reach for her wrist, pulling her arm up to hold her hand. "You're fine Lame-field, I won't bite."

Max looks up at me, a nervous grin almost forming on her perfect lips. "Just bark really loud?" Rolling my eyes, I force myself to grin despite how shitty I feel. " I might after that joke, wiseass." This gets her to chuckle a little-Which is nice. Her fingers twitch in my palm, bringing me to intertwine our fingers together. Maybe I'm selfish and just using this opportunity to touch her... But it feels right and she seems to be calming down by my physical contact rather than worse. I wait as those deep blue eyes calculate something. 

"Can I just do something?" She blurts out.

"Do wha-"

She yanks me forward, making me stumble away from my desk. I don't understand what's happening until her other arm wraps behind me and lips slam into mine. Holy shit. I become so scared that I shut my eyes immediately. I forgot how to kiss. 

_I forgot. How to. Kiss._

The softest lips are against mine and I forgot how to move them. Max's lip. Max Caulfield is kissing me. Suddenly, fire ignites in my brain and it begins to function again. I find her waist with my hand and pull her closer, advancing on her. She yelps as I do it. No going back now. I coax my lips against hers, easing my way into her mouth as she realizes what I'm doing. Her mouth opens up to me and I slide my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission. My mind explodes and my heart zooms away as I feel her tongue give me the message I wanted all along.

So I deepen the kiss. I tug her closer. Her touch is soothing and electrifying at the same time. I want to dance, spin, sing, and pin her against a wall all at the same time. I have her. She wants me. Max is kissing me back with the same fervor, though she is a bit clumsy on it. It's alright, I charmed her. I'll take her nervous kisses over any experienced lover. I don't care. I want her. I want Max. 

Screw Blackwell and rich families and huge corporations. Screw social status and formalities. Screw anyone's opinion and screw my self-doubt. I'm so happy and nervous and energized. She started the kiss. She wanted to kiss  _ME. Me of all people she could kiss!_

But everything, even good things have to end sometime. Max loses her breath and softly breaks away to breathe, looking up at me in surprise. Our chests are heaving for air as our faces stay pink and heated... I look to my right to see that we're still holding hands, a lot tighter now than before. I can't let silence and music be the only thing filling the room, so I try to act normal. 

If normal is rolling my eyes and looking slightly pissed off... Fuck off, it's my normal. "Now why was that so difficult?" Max just gazes up at me for a second, letting reality hit. 

With blushing cheeks and glimmering eyes, she looks down and laughs bashfully before smiling up at me. 

"Sorry," 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all enjoyed, comment any suggestions or pairing/scenarios you'd like to read next if you'd like!


End file.
